Give Me A Pain That I'm Used To
by 141622
Summary: Sequel to It's A Lot Like Love.


**1. Sooo, this is the sequel to It's A Lot Like Love, please read it first so this one won't be too confusing.  
2. Once again, this did not have a beta-reader and English still isn't my first language, so please bear with me.  
3. I tried to keep everyone in character, but for some reason I found that quite difficult this time, sorry.**

* * *

The Joker never went back to Arkham Asylum. His meeting with the Batman a few weeks back had been far too interesting for him to let himself get caught and shipped back to the loony bin, so after rounding up the old gang, he had taken over an old abandoned warehouse near the docks. The Gotham City Police Department hadn't found his lair yet and the Joker hadn't heard from the World's Greatest Detective in weeks. He thought that was odd because usually the Bat would be all over his case and chasing him through the seven circles of Hell just to get him back to the Asylum. Though Clown Prince of Crime hadn't exactly been living up to his name lately, he'd mostly been stealing from mobs and other criminals, he had a feeling something wasn't right. Maybe he wasn't a top priority on Batman's list anymore now that he had been a good boy and not blown anything up or even killed anyone? The Joker chuckled to himself. Of course he was still the Bat's number one priority; after all he was still an escapee and it's not like anything else had been going on in the city to keep the Dark Knight occupied.

The Joker hadn't expected today was the day that the Batman came crashing through his window, but there he was.

"Ahh it's my bestest friend in the world, I was just thinking about you! Please, come in." The Joker said sarcastically while gathering himself from the floor where the impact had made him fall.

"You're going back to the Asylum." Batman spun the Joker around, pushing him against the wall and holding him there while searching for something to tie the clown's hands together. His utility belt didn't come equipped with a pair of handcuffs, unfortunately.

"What, why, what did I do? And also, I know you like it rough but please, aren't we done with the whole hand tying thing?" The Joker grinned with his face pressed against the brick wall.

"Shut up."

"J, Pudding, are you alright in there? I heard a crash!" They could hear Harley's voice coming from the other side of the door. After the Joker had made his jail break, it had been all over the news that the psychologist who treated him had gone mad and was now following in his footsteps. The Batman hadn't realized that she actually lived with the Joker, and in surprise his hands slightly loosened their death grip around the other man's wrists. This was enough for the clown to break free and kick the Batman hard enough for him to fall on his knees. The Joker fished out a gun from his pocket and aimed at the masked face.

"Yes, _Harley_, I'm a little busy at the moment so be a good girl and take the boys out! Maybe burn the kindergarten downtown." The Batman shot him a warning look. "Or not!"

"Ok Mister J!" as Harley's footsteps retreated, Bruce was suddenly worried she would actually burn the nursery down. The Joker took a seat behind the manager's desk and popped his feet on the table, putting the gun down. "I'm pretty sure we won't need that. You were saying..?"

"What are you doing?" The Batman wished things would be the same as they used to. He wished that the Joker would aim the gun at his head and try to kill him, instead of trust him enough to put the weapon away. He wasn't used to this, but then again _he_ was the one that made the decision that led them in this situation. Bruce had been aware of the Joker's location ever since the clown left his apartment weeks before, he just didn't want to face him. The Joker hadn't given Bruce a reason, an _excuse, _to seek him out, but with the GCPD breathing down his neck he had to make a move. Just yesterday Commissioner Gordon had told Batman that the police were close to finding the maniac, and something in Bruce told him that he should be the one to catch the fugitive, not the police.

"What do you mean, I'm just trying to make a conversation. Or would you rather have me practice shooting at your head?"

Yes.

"No."

"That's what I thought. Now tell me, where have you been all this time? I've _missed_ you." The Joker was actually interested; he wanted to know what the Batman was thinking.

"I had other things to do." Batman stood up.

"You're seeing someone else? How could you do that, I thought we had something!" Laughter filled the room as the green haired man mockingly cradled his heart.

"That was a mistake and you know it. Now are you going to come willingly or do I have to make you?" All Bruce wanted to do was to get the Joker to the Asylum and get as far away from his as possible.

"Both." the Joker smirked seductively as Bruce mentally rolled his eyes. He walked over to the table and slammed his hands down. "Damn it Joker, enough!" He was getting frustrated with the clown. The Joker also stood up and put his hands on the table, now standing face to face with the Batman with only the table separating them. "Or what?" He asked, challenging his enemy.

Anger and frustration flashed behind Bruce's eyes, and he grabbed the Joker's collar and smashed their lips together. The harlequin didn't struggle; instead he returned the kiss with an equal force while bringing his hands to the cowl and tugging it upwards. Their faces separated for a second as the cowl came off. "There's my Batsy!" Batman felt the Joker's breath on his lips.

He pulled the Joker over the table by his collar, there was no need to worry about hurting the other man. Knowing the maniac, he was probably enjoying it. Their kiss continued as the Batman backed them to the nearest wall, slamming the Joker's back against it and running his gloved hands all over the other man's body, playing with the buttons on his shirt. The Joker's hands were running along the black armor, trying to find all the clasps and latches holding it together.

Soon they were both bare-chested with hands running over each other's bodies, once again feeling the flesh they both had memorized during their last encounter. Bruce's hand subconsciously ran over the scar the Joker had said was his favorite, causing the green haired man to moan and let his head fall against the brick wall. The Batman took this as an opportunity to ravage the other man's neck before spinning him around and pushing him roughly towards the desk. The Joker's hands slammed on the surface, and he felt the other man standing behind him. He straightened up and tried to turn around, but the Batman held him in place and bit down on his neck.

The Joker raised his hands to meet the back of Bruce's head and twisted his neck so that he could kiss him again. Bruce's hands wandered down to fumble with the zipper of the purple pants, but after struggling to get it open he gave up and let go. He left the Joker to take care of his own zipper and focused on his own armored codpiece.

After they were both free of their restraints, Bruce thrust himself in to the familiar heat with a moan and a groan from the other man. There was no need for preparations; Batman was too frustrated to care and the Joker didn't mind. Bruce pounded roughly in to the painted man, emitting a string of incoherent grunts from both of their lips. The Joker stood up flush against the chest behind him and let his head loll on to the broad shoulder of his enemy. Bruce let him rest there for a while before shoving him back down and kicking up a gear, now going with a full force.

He poured all of his anger and confusion in to the other man; he wanted the Joker to know his place. He was angry at him for making him feel like this, and he was angry at himself for giving in again. No matter what, Bruce always gave in to the Joker's every wish. Whether the madman was purposely luring the Batman out or just sitting in his old warehouse doing nothing, Bruce would always show up. It's just how it is and how it's always been.

The Joker on the other hand seemed completely oblivious to the other man's torments; he was just going along for the ride. He had given a lot of thought for their previous encounter, wondering where they would go from there. The Joker had no desire for the two of them to _be_ _together,_ that thought made him laugh out loud, but it wasn't completely awful being enemies with benefits.

"What's so funny?" The Batman growled. The Joker had no right to be enjoying this; this was supposed to be about Bruce getting him out of his system.

"This. Just admit it already, you _want_ this. You want me!" The Joker straightened his back again and laughed. The Batman was having none of it. "Shut up." He shoved the other man back down. The Joker had had enough of being pushed around, and this time he raised himself off the table with a force, causing them to break their contact. He might have been the receiving end of their encounters and he might have liked the Batman being all aggressive, but enough was enough. He was still the Joker, and the Clown Prince of Crime took orders from no one.

The Joker shoved the Batman hard against the wall, keeping his distance as Bruce's skull banged against the cold bricks. The sudden movement seemed to snap him out of his trance, he had been so caught up in his own mind that he hadn't noticed what he was actually doing. He was using the Joker as a punching bag, as an inanimate object that he could hit and shove without it saying anything back.

He looked the Joker in the eyes.

"Hi. You're back?" The Joker asked unimpressed. Bruce kept looking at him and had a sudden flashback of their night together, and why he had been unable to resist the Killer Clown. The green hair was tousled, the white make up was smeared with red and black, white chest was covered in scars and glistening with sweat. Bruce closed the distance between them, this time pulling the other man in to an intense, almost apologizing kiss. Bruce had become intrigued with the Joker ever since the night in his apartment, first finding out where he was hiding and then trying to decide whether to go to him or not. He still thought that the Joker was nothing more than a loose cannon who should be put in the Asylum as soon as possible, but he wanted to know why the white face would come up in his thoughts more times than he would have liked.

The mortal enemies continued kissing while walking backwards towards the desk again. They laid down on top of it, Bruce pinning down the Joker while sliding himself back in, this time a little gentler than the last time. Soon hands were exploring again as they picked up a solid pace, not as brutal as before but not gentle enough to be an act of _love_. They weren't lovers, they weren't friends, they were nothing. There was no "_them_". It was just the Batman and the Joker finding a mutual understanding.

They flipped over so that the Joker was on top, both moaning at the change in positions. The Joker was grinding down while the Batman was thrusting up to meet his movements, and all too soon Bruce felt the familiar tightening in his stomach telling him he was close. He took a hold of the Joker's thigh while the clown gripped the muscular bicep and held on as the man beneath him emptied himself with a grunt, filling him up. The Joker soon followed, releasing himself between their bodies with a throaty moan.

The Joker steadied himself on his hands against the Batman's chest, both panting heavily with their eyes closed. The Joker finally caught his breath and opened his eyes to look at the other man. Bruce slowly met his gaze and only then did he realize his hand was still on the madman's thigh. He slowly let go, and the Joker took this as a sign to get up.

"I believe this is the part where you throw me out." He said and went searching for his clothes. "Or is it my turn? This is my place after all." He pondered and pulled his pants up. The Batman had also gotten up and found most of his armor. "Right, I…" He started.

"Mister J, where are you? I have so much to tell you!" They heard a sing-song voice coming from the hallway, getting closer to the door. "So we went out and the boys thought it would be a great idea to go downtown and… Hey, are you even listening?" The voice was now right behind the door.

Bruce froze as he realized that while he had gotten the armor back together, the only thing he didn't have on was his cowl. It was bad enough that the Joker knew his identity, but if Harley Quinn ever found out… It would be all over the news in a matter of seconds. The Joker laughed at the Batman's eyes darting all over the floor as he reached underneath the desk to grab the cowl from where it had fallen. He was still laughing as he handed it over to Bruce, who quickly slipped it on just as the door opened.

"Oh Pudding, there you are! What's so funny?" Her tone changed drastically as she spotted the Batman. "What is _he_ doing here? You better not be harassing my…" Her screaming was drowned out by the sound of police sirens outside the building. While the self-proclaimed Clown Princess had been out causing mischief, she hadn't realized that she had led the police straight back to the warehouse.

"Harley you stupid little…" The Joker closed his eyes in annoyance. "Get the boys and get out!" He ordered. He wasn't really sure what would happen now, would the Batman let him go or would he end up in the back of the police van? Harley spun around in her heels and ran down the hallway before disappearing around the corner.

Bruce wasn't sure what he should do. Things weren't as black and white as before, but he still had to do the right thing. He could let the Joker get caught, or he could tell Commissioner Gordon that madman had escaped; it was all up to him now. It was the second time Bruce had to make a game changing decision considering the insane clown, but this time he refused to do anything; he would let fate decide. He didn't want to know what happened next, and the GCPD would let him know anyway. Bruce could always say he was never even there.

"Hey, Joker?" the clown was looking out the window and glanced at the Batman. He saw something flying towards him before the Dark Knight disappeared from the broken window he had come in earlier. The Joker looked down at his feet and a wicked grin crept on his lips. _His purple gloves._

* * *

**So that's it! I'm not a 100% happy with this, it didn't exactly turn out the way I wanted it to but I hope you enjoyed it. I doubt that I'll be continuing with this story, because I want to concentrate on other things. I am not as proud of this as I am of the previous one so ****_please_**** read and review, I hold a special place in my heart for those to take the time to do so! It really means the world to me. Even a simple ****_boo_**** is enough.**


End file.
